


More David Smut

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Solo, potential voyeurism, short fic, slightly freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: David finds something lucky and wastes no time in putting it to use





	More David Smut

**Author's Note:**

> So this super short smut fic exists solely because I'm a ho for David and I haven't posted anything in ages and summer is almost over. I have other stuff in the drafts but until then, I hope you enjoy. Also, the ending is not conclusive because there is a second part to this in my drafts that is not complete.
> 
> (#INeedMoreDavidSmutOrTrapperSmutOnThisSite)

David cracked his eyes open from his nap. Some other survivors were talking quietly around the campfire. Fortunately, he’d been able to get a little rest between trials. It usually helped to settle his mood. He stood up and stretched his back, turning around to go for a walk. The others were used to his ritual and didn’t comment as he entered the woods that surrounded their little purgatory. 

David walked his usual route. Despite him treading this now worn path almost every day, the trees that lined it always seemed to have moved slightly or have grown far too quickly. David suspects it’s the entity’s way of keeping him on the track. He doesn’t really care, as long as his walk is as long as he likes it. 

Sometime later into his walk, David rounds a cluster of trees to see a small shack in the distance. He’s surprised, but it wasn’t unheard of for survivors to encounter small buildings in the woods. They would usually disappear after a day or two, but sometimes a chest or a toolbox could be found inside. It was a nice freebie, and David wasn’t going to pass that up.

The shack wasn’t the same one found in trials, it was a bit smaller and never had a basement. It was closer in shape to that shack at the Wreckers yard. David doesn’t bother to remember the names of the specific map which Dwight gave them. Afterall, in his mind he just needed to remember the loops and windows. 

Entering, David didn’t have any trouble finding the chest. It was neatly placed in the corner. David’s luck was never as good as Ace’s, but any item was a good one. He was particularly low on flashlights, and this chest might help to get him through another trial alive.

David searched thoroughly, uncovering all the fabric that was ultimately useless to him. Maybe Claude would have made bandages from it. Ah well, it’s not his concern. In the end, he only managed to find a map and some of the weird putty crap that it came with. A pretty crap find to most, but David didn’t feel too bad. He could give the map to someone like Tapp or Dwight. He’d keep the jelly though. He had plans for that. 

Just the thought of it got David a little bit hard. The jelly turned out to be a useful lubricant as well as something to slather on a map. The jar was small, but David could ration it to about two uses. Not to say that he needed it for when his urges came, nor that he couldn’t find someone at the camp willing to help, but when David was feeling stressed, the reduction of friction led to great results. 

David juggled the jar in his hand as he checked out the windows. He was pretty far out, so it was unlikely he would be walked in on. David grabbed his already hard crotch, gauging the situation. He was feeling a little stiff, a nice wank would iron that out. 

It was decided then, David thinks as he makes his way over to a different corner of the shack and begins to take his tank top off. David always loved seeing himself naked, and often it was enough to get him off. Call it over-confidence, vanity or pride, but David had no problem with getting off to his own body. He touched his abs, tensing them. Still got them, he thinks. His fitness regime, despite not as intense as his one back home, was still vigorous. The rugby player in him wouldn’t let himself become complacent. He thinks the whole running for his life everyday thing must pick up the slack.

He unzips his red trousers and strokes himself underneath the pants, bringing his semi-hard to full erection. Stroking from base to tip until his cock was at full mast was making David grunt in pleasure. David took his hands away for a moment to unscrew the jelly from its jar. He generously, but carefully took half the content and slathered it slowly over his entire length with one hand. The cool gel made him shudder weakly. Satisfied with the lubrication, David began to pump his hand slowly, savouring the moment. It wasn’t often that he found lube in the entity’s realms. The slick, almost clear gel looked so good to David as it glossed over his hot and girthy cock.

David picked up the pace. His hand flew over his cock without pulling or roughing the skin, causing him to groan in pleasure. David wasn’t afraid to be vocal, and especially not afraid out here. No one followed him on his walks, and he didn’t care if they knew what he got up to or not, they wouldn’t dare say something about it. 

David was approaching his end and he sped up to compensate for it. He was really groaning and making noise now, moaning deeply and from deep in the throat. He fondled his tight sack and rubbed in some of the fallen lube. His orgasm came loudly and powerfully, spurting about a week’s load of cum onto his tensed abs and pecs. He was breathing loudly and riding out the post-orgasm with long and tight movements of his hand, milking the last of the cum from his cock. 

David took a finger and traced it through the semen on his chest and sucked on it. David didn’t know when he first tried his own cum, but he found it hotter than he found it gross. Besides, David was so arrogant that he thought it’d be a waste to let such good cum go to waste. He slumped his head on the floor and laid back, sticky and freshly relieved. He rested for a moment before going back to the chest, still with his softening cock outside his trousers, to go find a rag to clean himself off with.

Once the rag was thoroughly soiled and used, David tossed it aside and moved back to his original position, shoving his member back down his pants as he walked. He didn’t put his shirt on again as he laid down to rest. He didn’t want to ruin his high by going back to the campfire. Besides, if he needed to go, the Entity would make sure he knew. It always made sure they were aware of an imminent trial.

David was about to lay back and get some shut-eye when he heard a noise, immediately pulling his eyes open. Slowly, he rolled his eyes around, trying to find the source of the noise without making it obvious to anyone who may be watching. Not seeing anyone, he slowly got up and walked slowly to the window by the shack. David looked outside, wanting to make sure he was alone. 

He was not.


End file.
